


Bucky Bear

by PotatoJesus



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoJesus/pseuds/PotatoJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy one-shot of Bucky and Steve, post-CWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [吧唧熊抱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961142) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



Steve reclined as he and Bucky watched the figures dash by on the TV. Bucky seemed to enjoy the action films, so Steve always took the time to map out what shows were on and when so he could keep Bucky interested and in the room with him. Each day the man would sit away from him in the reclining chair, his posture impeccable and his glare focused on the screen. During commercials he would tap his metal fingers impatiently against his knee until the show finally returned.

It was on this particular Saturday night, though, that Steve found the lull of the room irresistible and he unconsciously reached out from the sofa for Bucky, both arms stretching lazily to be filled. When the Winter Soldier noticed this he gave Steve a wilting glance before rumbling "What are you doing?"

"Oh..." Steve drew his arms back to his chest guiltily. "I just wanted Bucky Bear..."

"What the hell is Bucky Bear?" An emotion other than anger flickered across Winter's features, but it seemed to just be confusion.

"Um... you've seen the Smithsonian exhibit, right?" He waited for a curt nod before continuing "Well, when I was little, I was really really little, in age and size… I lost my teddy bear and I was really sick... you were worried about me and I was crying-" when Bucky arched a brow at that, Steve cleared his voice "I mean, I was 5 years old... come on... anyway, you crawled into bed with me and said you'd be my teddy bear and I said 'No, you're my Bucky Bear,' and ever since then that's what I would call you when we held each other."

Bucky seemed to ponder this before growling, "So you wanted me to hold you?"

"...Yes."

"Did we do that often?"

"Yes... usually when we were alone. Just cuddling for warmth... my home wasn't well insulated, you see..." Steve stopped before he rambled anymore, looking brokenly down at his hands.

Bucky sighed and got up, sitting down beside Steve and mumbling "H-How did we used to do this?"

Steve grinned and showed Bucky how he used to offer one arm out to indicate that Steve should crawl under it and attach himself to his side before pulling the smaller man closer with said arm. Bucky held Steve close and felt something warm tug at the edges of his memory, though nothing came out.

Maybe if he did this more often...

* * *

"Captain. Winter. You're up in 15. You guys ready?" The pilot shot back at them.

"Yeah," Steve shouted, his chin tucked to his chest as he checked his belts before turning to Bucky. "You good?"

Bucky gave a swift nod and crossed his arms, waiting.

Natasha looked between the two super soldiers before glancing behind her to Clint, shrugging. Steve noticed that their attention was away and he hesitantly whined low in his throat, "Bucky, I'm cold..."

It wasn't silent enough for Nat not to hear it. Also, he had his ear piece in, so EVERYONE heard it. The people back at control just stared at their screens for some indication as to what the hell was going on. Those who were physically present just watched as Bucky grumbled and looked to the side as he raised his flesh arm out almost parallel to the ground. Their jaws dropped when Steve lit up and bear hugged him.

"Yay! Bucky Bear!"

For the rest of the 15 minutes everyone just stood back and observed this. Other than Nat. Who was, predictably, on her Tumblr and Twitter furiously talking over the new development and the video she'd just taken with the multitude of Stucky fangirls who followed her page religiously.

When it was time to leave, Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder and kissed his head nonchalantly before letting him go so they could jump down.


End file.
